MakoHaru 30-Day OTP Challenge
by Giraffe Majesty
Summary: I figured I'd start this account off with a 30-Day OTP challenge. The list of prompts I will be using is in the first "chapter". Thank you!
1. Info

Okay okay okay I am feeling up to standard now and I am ready to start this account off with a 30-day OTP challenge! The pairing will be Haru/Mako from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club/ Eternal Summer and I am using the prompt ideas from the list on 30DayOtpChallenge Deviant. Here they are, in the order I am doing it in:

01 - Holding hands

02 - Cuddling somewhere

03 - Gaming/watching a movie

04 - On a date

05 - Kissing

06 - Wearing each-others' clothes

07 - Cos-playing

08 - Shopping

09 - Hanging out with friends

10 - With animal ears

11 - Wearing kigurumis

12 - Making out

13 - Eating ice-cream

14 - Gender-swapped

15 - In a different clothing style

16 - During their morning ritual(s)

17 - Spooning

18 - Doing something together

19 - In formal wear

20 - Dancing

21 - Cooking/baking

22 - In battle, side-by-side

23 - Arguing

24 - Making up after-wards

25 - Gazing into each-others' eyes

26 - Getting married

27 - On one of their birthdays

28 - Doing something ridiculous

29 - Doing something sweet

30 - Doing something hot

Hopefully I will remember to do every day, but if I forget a day, or are too busy for some reason, I will make it up as soon as I can! I'll try to start tomorrow as long as things go as planned! Thanks! ~G-Chan


	2. Holding Hands

"Wanna come shopping with me?" Makoto asked Haru over the phone. He received a few second of silence in response, Haru thinking about it.

"Sure." He answered shortly, smiling to himself. They talked for a moment more before agreeing for Makoto to come pick Haru up at his house and head out from there.

As agreed, Makoto stopped by Haru's house to pick him up, surprisingly finding the boy waiting for him _outside_ of the bathtub and fully dressed. They greeted each other before Haru locked up and they started for the market. Before they even got to the end of the steps away from Haru's house, Makoto grabbed Haru's hand with his own and smiled down at him with light eyes. Haru's cheeks tinted slightly with pink, but he tightened his grip on Makoto's hand.

They walked the whole way to the store like that, ignoring any giggling girls or scornful glances. Not that they really got any to begin with since this was a pretty usual sight for them. Once they got to the store, though, they had to separate their hands so Makoto was free to guide the shopping cart. Haru whined, more to himself than out loud, but kept wanting to keep holding hands to himself. He didn't want to burden Makoto with that, and besides, pushing a cart with one hand was probably pretty hard. So they walked side by side throughout the store, not really talking to much. Haru helped Makoto find the things on his list, and Makoto grabbed some mackerel for Haru.

Their time in the store went by faster than expected, and in no time they were back on their way to Haru's house, bags in hand. Haru still pouted slightly at not being able to hold Makoto's hand home because of the grocery bags they both held. Haru didn't think Makoto had noticed, but he had indeed noticed Haru's lip poking out in his child-like pout. He thought it looked cute, but didn't suit Haru that much. He wanted it to go away as soon as possible, and preferably be replaced with a smile. He would see to it that Haru's pout would go away as soon as he could make it.

After they arrived at Haru's house, Haru of course invited Makoto in for dinner. While they were in the kitchen putting the groceries away, Haru felt a warmth against his back and two strong arms slide down his own, interlocking their fingers.

"I'm sorry we couldn't hold hands in the store." Makoto apologized to Haru, resting his chin on Haru's shoulder.

"You noticed?" Haru asked,slightly embarrassed at his childish behavior.

Makoto nodded on his shoulder and brought up Haru's hand to kiss the back of it. Haru blushed at the gesture, and smiled.

"It's okay." He said, leaning against Makoto's chest.

They stayed like that for awhile, before Haru's hunger forced them to depart. But when they went to bed, they fell asleep holding hands, and that was more than Haru could have ever wished for.


	3. Cuddling Somewhere

p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Haru sighed into the form in front of him. They had been laying in the same position for a while now, and Haru's arm had gone dead asleep. Makoto didn't move, making Haru assume he had fallen asleep in their little "session"./span/p  
>p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Makoto had almost made Haru cuddle, and while Haru wasn't completely opposed to the idea at the time, he was now. Haru liked cuddling at first, but usually Mako would fall asleep too quickly and leave Haru in an unfavorable situation. Haru never brought it up, but it was always difficult to get out of it since he didn't want to wake the sleeping man. And the two of them being on the couch made it even more difficult.span/p  
>p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Haru moved his leg to try and slide it from between Mako's thighs, but held his breath when Makoto groaned in his sleep. Haru sighed and just quick slipped out his leg. His arm was easier to get out since it was under a pillow, and once that was done he just had to get over Makoto.span/p  
>p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"He had decided it was easier to just go over the back of the couch and avoid Mako altogether, but his plan fell when he did, making a loud 'thump' on the floor, surely waking up the dead weight on the couch.span/p  
>p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Right on cue, he heard a muffled groan followed by shuffling before he looked up to see the green eyes he knew, filled with confusion.span/p  
>p style="line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"H-Haru? What are you doing?" Makoto asked sheepishly, wiping his eyes. Haru smiled at how cute Makoto was when he first woke up.span/p  
>p style="line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"I didn't want to wake you up. My arm fell asleep." He explained, laughing lightly and standing up to dust himself off. "I'm sorry I woke you up." He apologized as a second thought.span/p  
>p style="line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"Ah, it's okay. I'm kinda hungry anyway." Makoto smiled down at Haru before leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.span/p  
>p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"If this was how cuddling ended every time, he wouldn't mind it too much. Minus him falling on the floor, that is.span/p 


End file.
